Automotive fuel pump modules commonly having a fuel pump, pump motor, filters, and a pressure regulator are known to be located inside a fuel tank. The modules are typically inserted through an access hole of the tank and supported therein by a flange which also sealably covers the access hole. Depending upon the fuel delivery system application, known modules differ widely from one another. For instance, a majority of modules are known to be inserted through the top of the tank thus being attached to a top flange, and a limited few are inserted through the tank bottom thus being attached to a bottom flange and typically known in motorcycle fuel tank applications such as that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/634,258, filed Aug. 5, 2003, assigned to Walbro Engine Management, LLC, and incorporated herein by reference.
Unfortunately, in such differing applications, the module and especially the supporting structure of the module differ. For instance, the supporting structure design differs widely depending on whether the flange is mounted to the top or bottom of the tank. Yet further, differences in the support structure can lead to design differences in the outlet filter and the pressure regulator which are known to be separate from one-another and thus individually supported by the module structure. The multitude of differing module components required for differing system applications is costly in design, manufacturing and generally complicates maintenance and repair tasks. Furthermore, the separate placement of each module component requires excessive tubes and fittings to flow the fuel, and increases the overall size of the module which is undesirable in small fuel tanks or where size of the access hole must be minimized for structural integrity of the tank and to minimize fuel vapor permeation through the tank.